borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sorry to ask about this, but somebody gotta do it.
Say, how does the new patch holds up with cracked .exe's? Anybody tested this already? I have a cracked retail version, and I haven't applied the new patch yet for fear that it will mess up my not too legal copy. Anybody? Or should I just wait for a proper release from some scene group? Turco poa 01:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) i lost absolutely nothing. 02:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Does it let you play online though? DemonicGoblin 02:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) thanks. Also, on the subject: does the patch even add anything? Patch notes make no mention whatsoever to third playthrough or level cap increase. Also, I've always been able to play online. Turco poa 02:06, September 29, 2010 (UTC) online=ok. rebalance=was bonehead lvl 51 b4? 02:17, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : P2.5 soldier has him marked as 51, so yep. Also, can't get patch to work, DemonicGoblin 02:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) er... now it's asking for the original cd and securerom is popping up to say hi etc. any help? How did you make it work?Turco poa 02:53, September 29, 2010 (UTC) legit patch always requires dvd. i patched and dlc'd but am unable to get there (tatarus). 02:56, September 29, 2010 (UTC) sorry only just read part where you said cracked. wait for reloaded. er... that was pretty much the point of the topic. Thanks for the attempt of helping anyway. I mean, it's not like I mentioned 3 times that I used cracked or anything. also, inb4 "you have no right to complain about anything since you use pirate stuff": I'm not complaining, and it's as allowed as third parties (mods). Sue me.Turco poa 03:04, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :are you referring to another thread? that may be my problem because i use non-legit even though i own the game and dlc because i _really_ dont care for securerom. switched back for new dlc. 03:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :----- :While I can't answer the original question, I would like to point out that unless Gearbox specifically comes out and says "yo dawg, we don't care if you crack our stuff," it IS a crime, regardless of the reason for which you are committing it; furthermore there is an established history of other media giants taking users to court over similar issues (such as that single mother who got successfully sued for millions of dollars a few years ago because she downloaded a dozen mp3's without paying for them) with alarming success. Rules are rules. It doesn't matter if you had "a good reason" or even that you "owned a legitimate copy" - when they tell you not to do something, and you do it anyway, that's legally wrong. No if's and's or but's about it. Doesn't matter if the law itself is "morally just," the fact is the law is the law and that's it. When you break the law, you may be morally vindicated depending on the circumstances, BUT you are still legally wrong. No amount of justification rhetoric is going to change that universal truth. : :Also, there's a difference between "third party mod" and "security bypass," and you know it - hence why you attempted to pre-empt the rebuke with defensive wording. "But I already own the game" isn't an excuse to do illegal things with/to the game, just like how "but I already own the gun" isn't an excuse to disable the safety and hand it to a friend. "But I don't like securom" isn't an excuse to bypass it any more than "but I don't like red lights" would be a reason to run them. Finally, "but I'm only doing it for my own PC and not for anyone else's gain" isn't a viable justification any more than "but I'm only feeding myself with this loaf of bread" would be a reason to steal it from the grocery store. If something costs X, whether it be money/time/etc., and you don't pay X, you are legally wrong and can be held accountible for your actions. That's just how it is. : :Now with all that being said, I would also like to say that I'm morally sympathetic to the cause of digital copyright anullment. I believe that Anarchy as a social concept cannot exist anywhere EXCEPT in a digital format, which is where it absolutely SHOULD exist in sole perpetuity. You can't have a physical "world without borders" simply due to human nature itself, but you CAN have an Internet that is Free (Free as in idelogically, not necessarily fiscally - hence the uppercase F), and copyright laws are the bane of that digital utopia. It's at the point where like I said, you can sue a single working mother for millions of dollars, and succeed, simply to "make an example" of her. That's morally reprehensible, even if legally righteous. : :I mention my ideology so that you'll hopefully understand and believe me when I tell you I'm commenting on this topic without condoning nor condemning the topic of discussion and/or those who engage in it. I'm merely warning you to be aware of the fact that you ARE a criminal by technical definition of the word and your actions (bypassing copyright law); don't let your moral rhetoric, however justifiable or righteous it may be, delude you into thinking otherwise. Laws are laws, and breaking them - even the ones that are unjust! - means you can (and usually will) be held accountible for your actions. :----- : :Ahhh, IP theory. If only this were the wiki/forum for it. I could write a book about metaphysical property rights and whether or not they actually exist.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 07:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ty. in no way does The Evil Dr. F support or condone using hax/cracks/bypasses by stating that he uses them. nor is this procedure supported by wikia. if you have used unsupported content in the past you will need the contents of dlc setup in binaries from the dlc3 (unsupported) files. 05:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Not everyone lives in the U.S.! In most countries, if EULA's from games, software etc. is not defendable by local law, they become obsolete and you can't get sued by braking them. Also, in some countries it's perfectly legal to BYPASS security measures. On the other side, Gearbox deserves your money for this quality product. Even though Securom stinks likes L. Lohan's breath after a night on the town. Blasfemon 06:54, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Securom REALLY stinks. Also if you wnt to save your BDL DVD from unnecessary overuse, and dont want to use any cracked exe's - use miniimage (an iso containing only things that securom needs to run the game). You can make your own from licensed DVD with Alchohol 120% - it will occupy about 10-15Mb.Sinael 08:48, September 29, 2010 (UTC) yay for piracy discussion. Anyway, reloaded release is out, comes with the patch and cracked .exe's. On a side note: not to throw gas on the fire or anything, but securerom is known for creating major problems, even damage dvd drives on some specific games. And I'm quite damn sure I won't be able to sue securerom if I ever have hardware damaged by them. Turco poa 04:26, September 30, 2010 (UTC)